This project will evaluate the adult outcomes and life histories of 24 offspring of schizophrenic and nonpsychotic mothers, who have been studied since their births in 1952-1953, and 1959-1960. The studies will test the hypothesis that specific neurointegrative disorders in infancy predict vulnerability to schizophrenia and to cognitive disorders characteristically found in schizophrenics and their first degree relatives. Neurointegrative disorder, abbreviated as Pandevelopmental Retardation (PDR), e.g., transient dysregulation of motor, visual-motor, and physical development, between birth and 2 years, was significantly related to maternal schizophrenia (X to the second power, p is less than .05) but not to obstetrical complications. The severity of PDR was significantly related to psychiatric morbidity (including schizophrenia) at 10 years (X to the second power, p is less than .01). The studies proposed include (1) independent diagnostic evaluations of the rearing families, and the 24 subjects at age 20-23 years; (2) independent psychometric assessments of the subjects, their siblings, and their rearing families, including MMPI's and measures of disordered thinking, communication deviance, morbid thought content, and distorted visual-motor productions; (3) analysis of the changes in psychopathology and adaptation of the subjects, in relation to their life experiences; and, (4) analysis of adult outcome, in relation to (a) the chronicity of maternal schizophrenia; (b) the severity of PDR in infancy; and (c) the evidence of psychopathology and disordered communication in the rearing families (including 6 adoptive families). The data should facilitate comparison with the larger studies of children at risk, who have been followed for shorter periods. The long-term goal is to identify infants vulnerable to schizophrenia, and to study the underlying biological and pschological mechanisms during the period when intervention may be most effective.